


Steven Universe x DreamSMP fanfics

by ShmokyQuartz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gem Fusion, Gemsonas - Freeform, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other, Unrequited Love, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmokyQuartz/pseuds/ShmokyQuartz
Summary: I got inspired to write some DreamSMP inspired Steven Universe stuff. So here we go! Feel free to make requests of certain things you'd like to see <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. What Can I Do For You? (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> George get's annoyed by Fundy's constant flirting, which results in him deciding to show Fundy something he'll never have.

The stage was set, the amps were plugged in, the instruments were set and arranged in perfect view of the camera. Everything was in perfect order.

”Okay everyone, let’s get this done!” Fundy shouted over the tuning of guitars and slight feedback from the amps. Sapnap looked up from the drums towards a large figure who held a bass guitar. A green figure emerged from off stage and stood in direct view of the camera, his circular porcelain mask tightly strapped to his forehead. He had a microphone in his left hand and a water bottle in the other, black fingerless gloves adorned both hands. A green crop top was hidden beneath a dark green, unbuttoned jacket. The mans dark blond hair poked out from beneath his mask that was pulled up to reveal his mouth to the microphone.

Sapnap stretched and tightened the white headband around his hair-line, pulling the white hoodie down a tad to cover a small orange gemstone embedded into his lower abdomen. The man was still looking over to the tall figure as if they were trying to get their attention.  
”Skephalo, you there?” He finally asked, alerting the figure, who looked up from the guitar to Sapnap with his four eyes.

”Hmm, what did I miss!” He asked.  
”Well, if you’d stop making out with yourself, maybe you’d know we were about to record!” The purple haired man blushed and pulled the hood more firmly over his face, two of his eyes averting, while the other pair winked at the ravenette. He finally pulled his hood off, revealing a purple spiked, up-do that was trimmed at the edges. His hood was attached to a mid-length cape that stopped just below where his bright blue crop top ended. He wore black, knee-length shorts and no shoes. When your a fusion it’s rather hard to find shoes in your size.  
Fundy walked up toward Dream, kissing him on the cheek before asking,  
”You ready, I think this’ll be the one.” He said, smiling, his orange gem twinkling on his cheek in the low-lighting. Dream smiled softly and nodded, before pulling Fundy in and quickly pecking his lips. A soft glow light up Dream’s face from under his mask, and Fundy’s gem lightly glowed as well making them both fuzzy, like the feeling of butterflies. The Tigers Eye walked away glumly, back to the camera.

A figure stood off to the side of the stage, clad in mostly blue. He had light blue ruffled socks covering his grey trousers. A blue covered his torso, except for a small hole in the chest area, where a blue twinkle shone. He looked away from Dream, jealousy evident in his eyes. Dream was _his_. Except, he Dream felt wildly different. He didn’t want to get involved in “that Tiger’s stupid rock band” due to the jealousy he felt in Dream caring about someone else more than him. The Turquoise had decided to sit off to the side for the duration.

”Right, from the top! Three, Two, One.” Fundy shouted quickly running back from the camera. He soon started strumming onto the bass he held, hearing Sapnap gently tap the cymbals and the Iolite behind him strum their bass.

“What can I do for you?” They started, in unison. Fundy, leaning into Dream to sing into the microphone, while Dream smirked.  
“What can I do that no one else can do?” They continued. Sapnap had sat up and tapped the cymbals differently.  
”What can I do for you?” The Iolite, Skephalo, looked up from their bass and smiled at Fundy and Dream, fondness.  
”What can I do for you?” George was not having this...

Their song diverted into a solo, directly from Dream. Fundy stepped back to give the Emerald space and continued strumming the guitar, smiling up to his boyfriend.  
”I like your band, and I like your song.” The lines were rather ironic, that being Fundy had only come up with a few lines and chord progressions while Dream’s friends provided the rest. His solo soon ended and Fundy and Dream moved back into the chorus.  
The couple shared a quick kiss again before Fundy turned his direction toward the guitar, playing a loud solo tune. 

George’s rage was steadily increasing, the solo had finally given him the courage to do something he had wanted to do the minute Fundy had appeared at their door. He reached to his gem and pulled a pair of white and black glasses out, placing them over his eyes and walking toward Dream.  
”Hey, how about we spice this performance up?” He asked, before pulling Dream’s mask up slightly, a small scar revealing, while George whispered into his ear.   
The emerald smiled at the turquoise and stepped off of the stage, quickly holding hands with the blue gem. Their pale complexions look practically the same in the lighting, you could only tell the difference by the small brown freckles adorning the Emerald’s skin.

Dream’s gloved hands cupped George’s sides and George’s hands wrapped around Dream’s neck as they twirled around swiftly, matching the music. Their gems lit up into a bright white glow, all the while Fundy was still strumming out the solo.   
The white glow engulfed the pair and soon emerged a green haired fusion.

Dream’s mask now wore a pair of white glasses, the porcelain had moved up, revealing 4 eyes, two green, two blue. The blue eyes twinkled menacingly.

Dream’s crop top was no more, nor was the blue hoodie. The fusion was clad in a pair of grey shorts, with a dark green jacket tied around the waist. Ruffled socks shielded the fusions feet from the cold floor. Two bright green gems shined out amongst the stage, a circular, pentagonal cut on the chest, and another smooth flat gem on the fusions forehead. Three hands outstretched, two had Dream’s fingerless gloves while the other (which emerged from the fusions right elbow) was bare. 

Fundy gaped in awe and sadness. He pressed on, choosing to ignore the large, handsome man dancing behind him, his abs twinkling slightly in the light and the sweat. It was a sight to behold, yet Fundy wanted it to be over.

His solo soon finished and he threw up a peace sign to the camera with a smile, before turning it off.  
The fusion smiled down at him when the Tiger turned around. George was clearly doing this to taunt him.

”Thank you everyone.” Fundy murmured, turning toward the amps to unplug them. Skephalo got off the stage and began to help as well, while Sapnap played another quick beat on the drums.

”That was great, thank you Fundy.” Skephalo said, a sorry smile of his face. They really did feel sorry for the man, they wouldn’t know what to do with themselves if they couldn’t fuse with each other.  
It wasn’t entirely known if Fundy could fuse or not, but they all had assumed he couldn’t, as most Tiger’s eyes were Era 2 gems and thus somewhat incapable. The purple haired fusion, turned Fundy around and hugged him before turning around toward the other fusion.

”George. What is wrong with you?” He started. One of his counterparts making themselves known immediately. Badboyhalo, or just Bad, was known in the team for being the one who cared about well-being, mostly spurring from his powers, a Rhodonite was created with compassionate abilities. Skeppy, Skephalo’s other half, was a Blue Moissanite, generally known for being strong and safe. Iolite was the perfect pair.  
The green haired fusion looked up from the computer that was playing the video and stared directly at the purple haired fusion.   
“Why are you mad?” He asked, aggravating Skephalo.  
”Why the FUCK would you form Amazonite right in front of Fundy?!” The fusion trembled for a moment before falling apart. Dream was stood above George who was laying on the floor, presumedly, Dream had thrown him down after finding out George’s intention.

The emerald darted toward Fundy, who had started crying, before wrapping him up and covering his face in kisses, whispering quiet apologies into his ears while George got shouted at by Bad.

“Thank you for doing this for me, Dream. I love you.” He smiled, still sniffling slightly.  
”I love you too, Fundy. No worries.”

They shared a soft kiss, parting and pressing their foreheads together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew- my god!  
> Wrote that all in one go! Sorry if it’s awful!
> 
> Also I’m taking creative liberties with these, all the characters would have human skin colours rather than like Amethyst’s purple. The only gems I’m thinking that wouldn’t would be Ranboo and Techno (whom I have plans for).
> 
> I think, in my head, Fundy has shapeshifter his form to give himself a fox face because that’s what he get comfortable with.
> 
> Dream is an Emerald, his gem is located on his forehead which is why he has a mask, to cover the gem.  
> Fundy is a Tiger’s Eye. His gem is triangular on his left cheek. He is era 2 so it is currently unknown wether he can fuse or not?  
> George is a Turquoise, his gem is located on his chest.  
> Sapnap is a sunstone. His gem is in the shape of a tear-drop, located below his belly button.  
> Bad is a Rhodonite, his gem is circular and on his upper back. The only Rhodonite we know of is a fusion, so we don’t know if actual Rhodonite non-fusions can exist.  
> Skeppy is a blue Moissanite (Moissanite are man made diamonds ;]) his gem is a crescent just above his ass.
> 
> Skephalo is an Iolite.  
> DreamNotfound is an Amazonite.
> 
> Ok hope you enjoyed. Please comment if you want more? There’s so many scenes, like a Tubbo & Tommy fusion with Skephalo for Here Comes A Thought, or I could write the whole of Mr Greg out as a Fundy, Wilbur redemption. Idk.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Sorry if it’s shit


	2. What Can I Do For You (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wants to dance with Fundy alone after the Amazonite fiasco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, fun. Ok part 2 to this AU I guess. I wanna write more, these are fun.

The bed was, _cold_. Tears stained the pillow and the blankets were strewn about messily. The Tigers Eye, laid amongst the blankets, sniffled lightly. No matter how much love you receive there are somethings you’ll never have, or experience. He knew that for certain. Amazonite hadn’t helped him either, he felt awful.  
Ever since the session with the others, Fundy had returned home and hadn’t left his bed at all. Although gems don’t entirely need food or hydration, this was abnormal behaviour coming from the Tigers Eye. Dream had noticed too late.

”Where’s Fundy? I miss him.” Iolite asked, standing up from the sofa and stretching. He wore his normal black and blue hood, with a bright blue, crop-top and dark-grey shorts. George looked up at him before looking down to the floor and promptly leaving. The lecture with Iolite had certainly gotten to him.  
”I haven’t seen him since the performance.” Dream said, pulling his jacket around him more. “I think he’s at home.” He continued, looking toward the clock. The emerald had felt awful after what happened, he had no idea of George’s intent and only wished to dazzle his boyfriend. He hadn’t known George was trying to win him back. Truthfully, there was no back. To Dream, it was a best friendship, strictly platonic. Apparently, to George, he wanted romance.  
But Dream had Fundy. He loved the Tigers with all his heart; from the way he spoke, to the fact he decided to shapeshift himself to permanently look like a fox. It was charming.  
Dream pulled his mask down his face, hugged Skephalo quickly before moving toward a warp pad that sat past a large door.  
“I’m going to go check on him.” Dream smiled, Iolite pulled their hood down and smiled at Dream before waving goodbye. Iolite was a very kind friend. He always cared strongly for the people around him, if it was the cause of Bad’s power or not, it didn’t matter, Dream loved him for it. He loved all his friends. Sapnap was adorable to him, his little bandana permanently attached to his head, and the way he always pulled his hoodie down over himself to hide his gem.  
George was the person who had been with Dream the longest. They met eons ago, long before Dream had been allowed to leave for his own life, George had been tasked to Dream to serve him in colonisation. Dream was the head of the fleet and the Turquoise was there for entertainment, like a Pearl or Spinel, but less graceful.  
Originally, Dream was given a Pearl, but he didn’t like the thought of someone being completely devoted to him.  
”A Turquoise shall suffice.” He pleaded.

The warp pad chimed and he was whisked away to a forest. Conifer trees stood tall, barely separating enough to let sunlight onto the floor. Tall grass and flower bushes lined a small dirt path through the woods. The emerald would admit, it was beautiful. He had never experienced a planet even remotely like Earth before, when he first stepped foot onto the surface he was charmed immediately, he was finally allowed to take notice of his surroundings rather than colonisation. It was around this time a certain Tigers Eye came to him.

A cabin emerged in the distance past the bushes. It looked quiet, peaceful. Almost lonely, but too loud. Foxes squeaked and ran about in a clearing, while birds chirped in the trees. The masked man finally reached the door, knocking gently onto the wood. There was no response. He knocked again.  
"Fundy?" He asked, shouting into the door as if it just personally attacked him. But there was yet again, no response. His hand moved toward the handle, if there was no-one coming out for him, he would go in to them.   
The house smelt, bad. Gems don't normally produce any smells, but if they had been eating (as Dream knew Fundy did when he was sad) then, things of course need to get out. The windows were swiftly opened and an air freshner was sprayed. With the smell mostly gone, Dream started his search for his boyfriend. The house looked very human (primitive). It was as if a normal human had lived there. An editing suite was just past a small marble-countered kitchen. Red sofas sat nearby with a large TV attached to the wall.  
"Babe, you in there?" Dream asked, softly knocking on the door of the editing room. "Either he's ignoring me, or he really isn't home." The emerald murmured to himself, opening the door. "Ok there really wasn't anyone here." The room was dark, but a glow from the computer screen lit up the room dimly. On the screen was the video of the performance they had filmed a few days prior. Amazonite displayed prominently upon the screen. That must be why he wasn't in here, overwhelmed by them. Dream felt very guilty, he hated the thought that he had upset his boyfriend. He needed to make it up to him. Dream closed the door, walking through the kitchen and toward a familiar hallway. The other mans bedroom was down here, Dream had spent many nights with Fundy, tangled in the sheets, either awake or asleep. Dream didn't sleep often, mostly deciding to indulge upon human interactions when he felt truly safe. Most frequently in the same bed with Fundy. He had once fell asleep with Sapnap when he was comforting him through a relationship issue with his two boyfriends. The self-imposed feeling of innadequacy, it left the next day, of course. Dream was glad, but deep down knew his boyfriends loved him as the most important person in their lives. He hadn't yet 'felt safe' around George.  
Nonetheless, he had always felt safe around Fundy, of course he would.

The door opened and Fundy was laid in bed, snoring softly. Tissues were strewn accross the sheets. It looked a mess. A soft patter tapped across the floor, stopping only as Dream picked up bowls and tissues that were strewn about the floor.

After having cleaned the room and left the bowls in the sink and the tissues flushed down the toilet, he walked back in the room, slipping into the bed behind Fundy. The fox-man was one of the few gems Dream knew that would frequently change the way he looked. It was endearing, sometimes he would look human and other days his face matched more of a fox. He would even change his outfit. Currently he was in a pair of baggy sweats and a t-shirt. He was human today. Dream wrapped an arm around his boyfriend as he laid behind him, compared to the rest of the house, Fundy still smelt rather good. Like pine and and raspberries. It was a welcome contrast to the, bad smell of the rest of the house.  
Fundy was warm, he felt fragile, as though he could break at any moment. The green gem quickly shifted his outfit from what he was wearing before, a leather jacket and skinny jeans, to a softer comfy/casual. He leant back over and kissed his liver on the cheek, before lying down and promptly passing out.

He didn’t dream, surprisingly. Although he was glad, gems with their gems on their faces often had a hard time keeping their dreams to themselves and not broadcasting them. A peculiar trait for a gem created for colonisation and not sleep. Especially an emerald.

”Dream?” The bed creaked slightly as Fundy sat up, moving away from the other gem. Dream’s mask was off. Very abnormal for him to do. Green eyes opened meeting soft, fear-stricken, hazel eyes.  
”Oh, hi Fundy.”  
”What are you doing here?” The fox-man questioned, turning away.  
”You were away quite a while, I wanted to check up on you. But, you were asleep and you looked so cozy, I couldn’t help myself.” Fundy looked down to his lap, the wrinkled, stale duvet bunched about him. He whimpered softly.  
”You don’t deserve me.” He said, turning and placing his feet firmly on the carpeted floor.  
”Yes I do. I want no one else but you.”  
”What about G-the Turq- George.” he stuttered.  
”Not for me.” He smiled, soft and sweet, “you’re the only one for me.” Fundy blushed, but stood up and left the room.  
That, didn’t go as planned.

”How do I make it up to him?” The emerald mumbled to himself, sitting up and crossing his legs. He projected small images in the space in front of him, running 100 miles a minute, imagining different scenarios on how he would apologise, before he finally stopped at an idea. A dance. Just for them.

Back in the clearing he had seen earlier, he had constructed a small stage area and had hung fairly lights in the trees. Fundy wouldn’t see, the editing room’s shade was closed. A stereo was fished from the pile of stuff in a closet, along with speakers, which were plugged in and arranged around the stage. This was going to be perfect.

”Hey Fundy, I know you don’t want to talk right now, your probably busy, but I want to show you something.” The room was, as expected, dark. Fundy sat in front of the monitor, it had the same thumbnail the green gem had saw earlier. Did he really come in here and just stare at the screen for 2 hours?  
”Not right now, Dream.” He had turned away, but his hand was caught and they were leaving the room.  
”Close your eyes.” The Tigers closed his eyes. He was brought into the clearing, mostly dark but illuminated by the soft glow of fairy lights in the trees. “Open them.”

Emotions were often easy to pluck from the younger gem. He had a simple way to display what he was feeling, if he was sad his gem would lose a few yellow speckles, while when he was happy, the brown would completely dissipate. His gem was screaming happy, but his face said sad. Dream swiped his hand toward the stereo, turning it on with an electric pulse. An upbeat song rang out through the trees.  
”Wh-what do you think?” Dream blushed. Fundy looked around at the scenery, it was enchanting and beautiful. He’d give it a chance.  
”It’s beautiful.”  
”Like you.” A glow came from Dream as his changed his outfit into a dark green, long-sleeved shirt and ripped jeans. He left his mask off. “Dance with me?” The yellow gems smile faltered for a moment, before he nodded, feeing his hand swiftly being grasped and another on his hip. He placed his free hand on Dream’s shoulder.  
As they began to softly twirl around to the music, Dream began, “I’m sorry about Amazonite. I didn’t know of George’s intentions, I wish I knew sooner.”  
”It’s okay, babe, I know you weren’t the one being malicious. George is just like that around me.” Fundy leaned closer, placing his head into the crook of the elder’s neck. “I think he’s jealous.”  
”Jealous? Why?” Fundy snapped his head up, his eyebrow raised in concern.  
”Why?! Surely you know George is absolutely smitten about you?”   
“Oh my god, no way?”  
”Uh-huh, yes way.” He placed his head back upon his shoulder, “I thought you would’ve known.”  
”Hmm, that makes sense. I defiant should’ve recognised the signs sooner.”  
”It’s fine, Emeralds don’t normally get to talk casually and understand others. Us Tigers are very social, y’all are dense.”  
”Fair enough. I will admit, Tigers are especially cute. I’m very fond of one in particular.” Dream smirked, Fundy lifted his head blushing.  
”Which one?”  
”I think you might know him.”  
”Yeah I know practically every single Tigers Eye the Diamonds created ever.” Fundy blanked. Dream wheezed softly, who’s dense now?  
”I meant you, silly.”  
”I know.”  
”Hey, Fundy.”  
”Yeah?”

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

The two shared a kiss as they swirled around the stage. Their gems lighting up into pure white in colour, before fading. They parted. Fundy looked dazed, a blush creeping its way up his face.  
”I’ve never felt that in my life! Is that what- is that what fusion feels like?”  
Dream looked just as dazed, they were just about to fuse, yet something felt off. Was it Fundy’s incapability? Or something else?  
”Yes, that’s what it feels like, yet something felt different. When I fuse with G— Sapnap, it feels like a full waterfall is going off inside me. That felt like a gentle trickle.” Dream said, looking into the others bright happy eyes, “I can still feel the trickle...”  
”I can feel something like that, it’s down my arm.”

The pair looked down their arm toward where their hands were interlocked. Only to find, a singular fused hand. Dream pulled back in shock, his gem glowing as his hand was pulled out.

  
”Fundy! You can fuse?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t beta read this, if anything doesn’t add up just ask in the comments.
> 
> Ok, I think imma write like another thing away from Dream and Fundy, so I can expand my gemsonas xD   
> These are fun, feel free to make requests!


	3. Mysterious Stranger (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo meets a mysterious person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh who might this person be???  
> Exciting  
> Enjoy

“-and then I gotta go see Phil and Techno later before meeting you at Big Q’s” Tommy was rambling about something, “You will be coming right? I think Big Q will cry if he doesn’t get to see Tubbommy.” The carnelian chuckled, facing away from the other gem. Tubbo couldn’t care less, the younger had been rambling for what felt like years, all he wanted to do was go see Niki and then sit on the grass.  
The day was hot and sunny, the warmth was very comforting. Tubbo was wearing a short sleeved green shirt and denim overalls. A small bee was painted onto the pocket on the front of them, his gem was showing through a small hole ripped into Tubbo’s chest, a Jade. A drone followed the pair, it was a bee. It was originally a robonoid that Tubbo was given that was soon repurposed after the end of Era 2. The wings and legs weren’t attached to its body, merely floated nearby in roughly the correct position, while the bees face was a small smile displayed on a screen at the front. It landed on Tommy’s head briefly as Tubbo peered about the landscape.  
”Oi, bitch. Your bee is on me.” Tommy exclaimed, pulling the bee off of his hair and thrusting it into the Jade’s chest before continuing his ramblings.  
Tubbo again averted his gaze along the path, toward Niki’s home, when his eyes landed upon a figure.

They were tall and ominous, their arms were at their sides. All they were doing was standing in the middle of the path, awkwardly peering about before they stopped at Tubbo. The green gem stepped forward haphazardly, before remembering Tommy, but he was also gone. Tubbo span slowly searching for him before finally turning back to the figure. They stood right in front of him.  
”Holy shit, you move fast!” The other person (gem?) was taken aback at the sudden shout.  
”Fuck, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Tubbo finally got a closer look at the person in front of him. He was around 7 feet in height, possibly more. He wore predominantly black and white. His torso clad in a white shirt while he wore black jeans. No shoes. A black and white fingerless glove on each hand. Tubbo’s gaze moved up the strangers skin, it was white with patches of darker skin. Vitiligo. His hair was black with white streaks. The jades eyes landed on the talkers face, two gems, each embedded into where the figures eyes would be. The left side white and the right side black.  
  
”Who are you?” Tubbo questioned, peering between the two gems, could they see him?  
”Ranboo. As for my gem, I don’t remember. I don’t think I decided my gem.” Tubbo nodded, that made sense. Most of the time the fusion would decide their name, heck, he and Tommy preferred to go as Tubbommy rather than Bloodstone when they fused.  
”What are you d- wait. Can you see me?” The Jade asked, an eyebrow raised. Ranboo nodded. “But, how?”   
“I don’t know, I just can. You have brown hair and a robonoid on your head.” Tubbo nodded, satisfied with the answer yet still confused.  
”Ok, umm, what are you doing here?”  
Ranboo opened his mouth to speak, but shut it before looking away.   
“I d- I don’t remember.” He furrowed his brow, before pulling a log from his gem, the white one. He shook his head, the log was useless. Tubbo nodded and pressed his lips together.  
”Well, why don’t you follow me? I’m going to my friends maybe you’ll remember?” They turned back into the direction of Niki’s house, Ranboo following quietly behind.

”Niki!” Tubbo shouted, knocking at her door. A soft shout was heard from inside, beckoning them inside. She was presently clueless at the appearance of this new person, but the Jade knew she would welcome him with open arms. Niki’s house smelt of freshly baked goods and bubblegum. It was bright inside, despite the lack of windows. Yet it still felt natural and peaceful.  
”Hi Niki, I have a-“ Tubbo stopped, looking back at the gem behind him, “friend?” Ranboo met his eyes and looked away before nodding, bringing a smile to the smallers face.  
”I’m Ranboo.” They smiled briefly before Niki let them sit on the sofas while she stood to grab a basket of goods she had baked. The basket of cakes and pastries was placed in the centre of the coffee table with a stack on tea plates placed nearby, she turned to the fusion,   
“Do you eat?” Ranboo furrowed his brow, before shaking his head.  
”I’ll try it. I think.” A pastry was picked from the pile and he looked to the others for assistance, before pulling it to his mouth and biting off a piece. He chewed softly on the bun before ultimately shaking his head in discomfort and standing up to walk out the room.   
“I’m sorry I- that was rude I s-“  
”Oh no, Ranboo it’s okay! I’m proud of you for trying it!” Niki smiled, it reached her eyes and the room lit up. Ranboo sat down on the opposite end of the sofa from Tubbo while Niki sat on the other sofa. The room had a bright look to it, light blues mixed with greys littered about the room. It was comforting. 

“So, Ranboo. What brings you here?”  
Ranboo thought for a moment.  
”I don’t remember...” he sighed. Tubbo smiled at him. These people, they comforted him. Although they didn’t have to and he was being awkward and useless, they still comforted him anyway.  
”Am I- can- Can I stay here until I remember?” He asked, looking between Tubbo and Niki.  
”Of course you can! I think there’s an empty house down by me and Tommy’s.” He motioned toward the direction of his house, “Or there’s a few houses down that way by the beach.” Ranboo nodded, before smiling.

He loved this place already. If only he could remember why he was here in the first place. He supposed it didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will obviously be no shipping of any minors, coz that’s fucking disgusting. I will however have lots of hugs :) coz I like hugs.


	4. Who Are We? (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of how Bad and Skeppy first came to be Skephalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about recreating Something Entirely New, as Skephalo, but no. We have an entirely different and unique plot to these two :3

A Blue Moissanite and a Rhodolite, an unlikely mix. Yet somehow, seemingly perfect. If not for the universe, then for themselves.

Moissanite, first in command to a diamond. An informant and secondary leader. Gifted with the abilities of their leader. Commanders of fleets and leaders of armies. Elegantly graceful, mischievous and lovable.   
Rhodolite, a garnet. First in command to a Moissanite. Similar to Pyropes and Hessonites. Tyrants in charge of their own fleet. Emeralds and Nephrites look to them for guidance in colonisation and patrol. Fierce and strong, however one of the calmer garnets.

A Rhodolite must always look to a Moissanite for guidance, much alike how a Moissanite must look to their Diamond for help.

"-No, my Diamond. The Nephrites have been sent to Stratis-932. The Bismuth's are constructing the headquarters on Stratis-932A, this will be completed within the next rotation."  
A soft voice calls out through the communicator, a red gem peers up through a window, looking toward a blue gem who was in deep conversation with another figure through a diamond shaped comunicator.  
"Yes, I shall arrange your schedule to have a visit of the new colony." A beat. "Yes my diamond, of course." The blue gem nodded once more, before pulling his hands into a diamond shape in front of his chest and then the communicator went offline.

The gem looked up from the device, catching it as it drifted down and placing it in a slot in his chair. He sat down and tapped a button on the console, immeadiately unlocking the door.   
"Really, who does she think she is. I'm not a Pearl. 'Schedule this, Schedule that.' Typical! They have all the pearls they want and yet I always have to be their calender. Sometimes I really just want to shat- Oh my god, when did you get here!?" In his rant, the gem hadn't noticed a certain red gem walk into the office room. He smiled gently at the commander, easing their suspicions. Truthfully they had heard everything, but had chose to pretend they didn't.  
"I was here for the meeting you requested. But, if you're busy, I presume it is ok to reschedule?" The blue gem rolled his eyes.  
"No, no more schedules. I'm not a pearl." He beckoned him over, casuing a table to also rise from the floor along with a small chair on the side opposite.

"Blue, we have sent the Nephrites South West at a 067 bearing. The Moon Waltzer battalion has been set on course and-"  
"Stop." He slammed his hand down on the desk. "Please, Rhodolite just stop." Rhodolite looked up in shock from his screen, slowly retracting it and putting it to the side. The room was in silence for a moment. Rhodolite merely looking calmly forward at the gem infront of him.  
"Moissanite?" The blue gem looked up, peering through brown locks that fell upon his face, tears threatened to fall. "Would you like me to go?" He shook his head. Rhodolite sat in place, his black cape perched taut around his neck and he straightened it around him. "Are you alright?"

Sobs echoes throughout the room, drips of tears tapping on the table, Rhodolite stood up in an instant, unclipping the cape from his shoulders and swiftly moving over to wrap it around his commanders shoulders, wrapping arms around him tightly. The Moissanite rested his head on the garnets chest, gently sobbing into him.  
"Y-you- you won't tell anyone will you?" Rhodolite shook his head, admittedly confused.   
"Of course I won't, it's okay to feel bad sometimes, whats wrong?" Blue Moissanite looked up into Rhodolite's eyes, before speaking,  
"I'm not a Pearl." He began. "Every gem I speak to always asks me to do things for them, or to simply sit and listen. The more I stay all I can think about is how useless I am.” The silence was deafening, it lasted mere moments yet it was thick and unbearable. “Heck, my weapon is barely even a weapon.” A soft glow lit up the room as Moissanite pulled a small dark blue and white ribbon wand from his gem, a crescent on his lower back.  
”Of course my weapon would be only t show, it’s like all they see me as is a Pearl. A thing to dump their problems on while they pamper their own pearls.” Rhodolite hugged the smaller again.  
”You’re not a Pearl. You don’t belong solely to anyone. Like I don’t fully belong to you. We are our own gems. You’re a Moissanite! One of only 8! There’s thousands of pearls. If you were a Pearl would I really be hugging you right now?” He asked. He felt the other shrug. “Well, I probably would,” he chuckled, “One of my flaws, too caring.” The garnet shrugged, he didn’t really mind.  
”I don’t feel like a Blue Moissanite. I don’t deserve this ship or my fleets. I don’t deserve you...”  
”Well if you don’t want to be a Moissanite then what do you want to be?” The blue gem looked up to the red gem, then looked at his lap, fiddling with the ribbon wand in his hand.  
”You’re so bad.” He smiled.  
”Then I will be bad.” He put on a voice and rested his hand on his chest, “Call me BadBoy!”  
”BadBoy? Hello.”  
”Oooh I like that! Badboyhalo!”  
”Well if you want to be bad, I’ll be.” He thought for a moment, putting his wand back in his gem and turning to Bad, “Skeppy.”  
”Skeppy, huh?” He nodded. Bad smiled before hugging him tightly.  
”I like it.”

After that event, the two became seemingly inseparable. They would spend a lot of time in Skeppy’s room thinking of ways to rebel against the diamonds and the people they were supposed to be. In the comforts of the small room they had come up with outfits they would wear that were not at all anything that would be customary. Bad’s cloak was lengthened and a hood was added on top. Lower gems weren’t permitted to cover their faces in case they needed to be identified.  
Skeppy had decided upon wearing a crop-top and shorts. He felt comfortable, away from the tight trousers he had previously wore, matched with the long train of transparent fabric from his hips. It certainly not allowed for a gem of high status to wear revealing clothes, they were to wear elegant and graceful clothing that hid their skin from prying eyes. 

“You look good Skeppy!” Bad said, entering the room, swiftly glowing white as he lengthened his robe. The blue gem held out his hand and tapped a button on the chair console, locking the door and shading the windows.   
“You too, Bad. I like the trim on the hood.” He smiled, feeling Bad place his hand in Skeppy hand and sitting down in the chair, lifting Skeppy up and placing him in his lap. Skeppy placed a knee on either side of Bad and hugged him, placing his head into the crook of the garnets neck. Bad comforted him, certainly part of his powers.  
”I love you, Bad.” The Rhodolite’s face lit up a deep crimson, a shade to match his gem.  
”I- y- you- you do now?” He stuttered, causing Skeppy to giggle.  
”Yes silly.”  
”We-well then. Iloveyoutoo!” He blurted, before blushing even deeper and tucking his face into Skeppy. The Moissanite leaned back and kissed Bad on the cheek, a soft kiss. He truly did love him.

”Dance with me?” Skeppy said, standing up and offering a hand. Bad wasn’t one to dance, but anything for his Moissanite. The brunette looked to a wall before it parted slightly and a melody filled the room and he looked back toward the ravenette. Skeppy placed both his hands around Bad’s neck. Bad places his hands around Skeppy’s waist. The pair started dancing moments later, practically in sync.

No words needed to be shared between the two as they swirled around the room. A picture of perfect elegance and tyranny.  
Skeppy looked up to Bad, before leaning close into him and kissing him on the lips softly. A bright glow light up the room and soon enough, four feet became two.

Their eyes were pressed closed and they continued to twirl about the room. Each had knew what they had done, yet both refusing to acknowledge they had. Fusion between two different types of gem was unheard of, illegal. Yet here they were, breaking all gem rules. A Moissanite, a gem just below a diamond, fusing with a gem of lower level. This was not allowed, yet, it felt perfect. They felt perfect. Like the universe was at peace, and no one would ever stop them.  
4 eyes opened, gazing out into the room, before peering down at their feet and hands.

The moment was brief and the pair quickly fell apart, in shock and bewilderment. Their harmony faltering. 

“That felt-“  
”Amazing.” 

It was needless to say, but the duo would certainly be doing that more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know a moissanite is often confused with a diamond, this is why I made moissanites of their status. Pressumably there's only 8? Two per diamond. So a dark blue moissanite and out light blue moissanite (Skepppy) for Blue Diamond. I wasn't sure wether I wanted to make the Diamonds canon but I suppose it only makes sense.  
> This AU is, in these chapters, before Era 3 and the release of all gems, so that is why Skeppy and Bad have got to be secret for the time being.  
> I don't think Steven Universe exists in this AU, thus, Pink is also still alive. Pink may have just persuaded the other diamonds to love natural life.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew- my god!  
> Wrote that all in one go! Sorry if it’s awful!
> 
> Also I’m taking creative liberties with these, all the characters would have human skin colours rather than like Amethyst’s purple. The only gems I’m thinking that wouldn’t would be Ranboo and Techno (whom I have plans for).
> 
> I think, in my head, Fundy has shapeshifter his form to give himself a fox face because that’s what he get comfortable with.
> 
> Dream is an Emerald, his gem is located on his forehead which is why he has a mask, to cover the gem.  
> Fundy is a Tiger’s Eye. His gem is triangular on his left cheek. He is era 2 so it is currently unknown wether he can fuse or not?  
> George is a Turquoise, his gem is located on his chest.  
> Sapnap is a sunstone. His gem is in the shape of a tear-drop, located below his belly button.  
> Bad is a Rhodolite, his gem is circular and on his upper back.  
> Skeppy is a blue Moissanite (Moissanite are man made diamonds ;]) his gem is a crescent just above his ass.
> 
> Skephalo is an Iolite.  
> DreamNotfound is an Amazonite.
> 
> Ok hope you enjoyed. Please comment if you want more? There’s so many scenes, like a Tubbo & Tommy fusion with Skephalo for Here Comes A Thought, or I could write the whole of Mr Greg out as a Fundy, Wilbur redemption. Idk.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Sorry if it’s shit


End file.
